


The Doctor Is Out

by Alien_Snipe



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Spoony Experiment
Genre: Bad Puns, Crossdressing, Fruit, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Snipe/pseuds/Alien_Snipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara has a face-to-face meeting with Dr. Insano's nurse, who is not at all who he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a particularly lovely bit of fanart (http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/422522.html) inspired by a kink meme prompt that I posted. And the circle of life moved us on. :> On with the show!

Linkara should have been ready, after all the squabbles he'd had with his archenemy, to expect the unexpected. But even for Doctor Insano, this was bizarre.

“...Insano?!”

“Doctor Insano's not in,” he purred. He shifted slightly in the plush chair, bringng his knees together and coyly tugging the hem of his skirt down to mid-thigh, crossing his ankles. “If you'd like to leave a message, I'll be sure to tell him that you called.”

Linkara took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning. “...OK. What.” That would do for now.

“Why, I don't know what you could mean. Do you have an appointment?” The grating nasal twang in his voice had been smoothed out somewhat, leaving it softer, slightly breathy. That WAS Insano, though, no question. If he was trying to affect some crazy disguise, he really should've started by taking off the goggles.

Still, anyone would have to admit that he'd outdone himself with the rest of the costume. The heavily-altered scrub shirt, brazenly showing off his midriff. The pleated skirt that had no interest in leaving anything to the imagination. The mesh stockings that were clearly only thigh-highs, with a teasing little hint of a garter disappearing just under the skirt. The boots ...

OK, those were extra impressive. Shiny, bright teal PVC, with red snaps running down the long seams at the front. Insano shifted his weight again, leaning back, and pointed his toe slightly as he crossed his left knee over his right, as though he'd seen Linkara staring at the boots and wanted to show them off a bit. How blatant could he get? And was it getting warmer? Linkara looked down at the floor as he loosened the cuffs around his wrists. “I'm amazed that you had enough restraint not to wear stiletto heels.”

Insano's lip curled at that. “ _I'm_ amazed there are still people who think broken ankles are sexy.” He put his hand on his hip and cocked it to the side, putting on a wounded air. “You _men._ ”

“Well, I _am_ a man.” He started a bit. “Wait, what? Last I checked, so were you!”

The doctor pouted. Linkara realized he'd been so distracted by the clothes that he hadn't noticed he was wearing bright pink lipstick. “I think you've got me confused with someone else. _I_ am Doctor Insano's nurse, and as I _said_ , he's out at the moment.” He reached into the bowl of fruit at his elbow and plucked out a cherry, twisting off the stem and popping the fruit into his mouth.

...right. OK. Well, the guy WAS insane. The important question; was this some kind of ploy to get Linkara to drop his guard, or was he talking to an actual alternate personality? Couldn't be the first; he'd been plenty startled when he first entered, and Insano was the type to take advantage of weakness right away...

Delicately, Insano brought a gloved hand up to his mouth and procured the cherry pit—sucked clean—and carelessly tossed both pit and stem into the potted plant in the corner. He dipped into the bowl for another cherry and rolled it between his teeth this time, curling up his tongue to flick it back into his mouth and closing his pink painted lips over it, moaning softly in contentment as he began to tease the sweet flesh free with his teeth and tongue.

Linkara needed a glass of water, suddenly. Badly.

“...oh...my goodness.” Those glossy pink lips curved up into a demure little smile as Insano primly brought thumb and forefinger up to his mouth to remove the next pit. “I'm being so rude. Would you like some?”

After a lot of frantic attempts to get the language centers in his brain to work again, Linkara responded. “...well, my doctor DID tell me to get some more fruit in my diet, but I don't...”

Insano drew a third cherry from the bowl and uncrossed his legs to stand; Linkara's eyes widened, and his train of thought derailed as he saw the saucy little flash of a satin heart between his smooth thighs. “...UM. Um. I don't.”

Insano began to walk forward deliberately, one foot in front of the other, hips swaying side to side ever so slightly. A triumphant little smirk graced his features as he deliberately brought the stem of the cherry up to his lips, sucking on the tip. “I don't think. That's what she. Wow.”

The doctor seemed to take pleasure in the way he skirt flounced and brushed against his thighs as he walked. It had definitely been designed with showing off in mind. Linkara could even see the little satin bows at the outside of his thighs, just at the part where his garters were fastened. Suddenly Linkara wondered if the garter belt matched. Suddenly he wanted to see everything.

Insano took hold of his jacket and reeled him in, pressing his bare stomach flush against his own, and bared his teeth, offering the cherry. In the second or so before he slid his arms around Insano's waist and held him close to accept the fruit, Linkara spared a quick thought for how lucky he was.

The guy was completely and utterly bat-crap insane, sure, but having him for a nemesis was never a drag.


End file.
